


just your heart, in exchange for mine

by remremy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Stardust (2007)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remremy/pseuds/remremy
Summary: "I just need you to go to Wall with me so that Victoria can see you and I can prove my affections. Then you can use the... this, uh," she pulls out the black candle again, "candle thing-""Babylon Candle," the star interjects."Mm, the Babbling Candle-""BabylonCandle.""Yes, that's what I said-""You saidbabblingbut-""Anyway, you can use it to get home."





	1. prologue

_A philosopher once asked, "Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them because we are human?" Pointless, really... "Do the stars gaze back?" Now_ that's _a question._

 

"Sherlock, slow down!" Mycroft shouts. He races after the ridiculously quick five year old as she moves towards The Wall. She manages to jump over the gap, Mycroft on her heels, and they get to the tree line before Mycroft finally snags Sherlock's arm and pulls her to a stop. "We're not supposed to cross The Wall, Sherlock, you know this!"

"But _why_ , My' ?" Sherlock asks, jerking her arm out of Mycroft's grip and looking up at him.

"Because over here is... _different_ , alright? It's not safe."

"Because there's magic?" Sherlock asks.

"Who told you that? Those are just stories," Mycroft scoffs.

"Father told me."

Mycroft rolls his eyes. "Father-"

"Someone's over there," Sherlock interrupts, pointing to the trees and Mycroft turns, pulling Sherlock along with him as he moves quickly back towards The Wall. Just a few feet from The Wall, Mycroft's feet get stuck. He looks down and sees the grass moving to cover his boots, effectively trapping him. A woman with frizzy red hair emerges from the trees. She walks over and grabs Sherlock's chin between two long-nailed fingers and turns her head towards her. Sherlock tries jerking away and the woman opens Sherlock's mouth, inspecting her teeth, apparently. When Mycroft goes to hit her, his fist stops in mid-air a foot from the woman's body.

"What are you doing? Let her go. Hey!" The woman smacks the back of his head.

"Don't you talk to me like that, boy." She goes back to her assessment of Sherlock and Mycroft makes a rude gesture with his hand behind her back and Sherlock snorts.

"Are you a witch?" Sherlock asks the woman loudly.

"Yes."

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if I want to keep you as a servant." The witch turns and inspects Mycroft as well.

"I'll keep you," she says to Mycroft. Then to Sherlock, "You need to go." She waves her hand and a fine green mist leaves her fingers. The grass and dirt holding both of them down moves back under their shoes. The witch walks towards her and taps her forehead, releasing another cloud of green and says, "There. Now when you cross back over you'll forget that this happened. Five minutes to say goodbye." She leans down and attaches a small chain around Mycroft's ankle, explaining that the chain can't be broken unless she dies, at which she laughs hysterically. Then she turns and walks towards a large yellow cart, tying the other end of the chain to a metal ring on the front, then climbs in the back. Mycroft kneels on the ground and takes out the sheets of parchment that Sherlock had stolen from their father's desk earlier that day. He takes out a pencil and begins scratching out a letter to Sherlock.

"My' ?" Sherlock whispers.

Mycroft finishes his letter and folds it up, then he holds up a finger and runs to the cart. He spots a box of Babylon candles and asks the woman for a pencil, which he sees are on the other side of the cart. She groans and stands, moving to the pencils as Mycroft snatches a Babylon candle and one of those white flowers that Father had said gave good luck or something like that. The witch turns around and Mycroft hides his loot behind his back as he accepts the pencil from her with a polite nod.

"Sherlock," Mycroft says as he wraps the candle in his letter. "You are to give this to Father, yes? And you tell him not to give it to you until you are older, okay?" Sherlock nods and sniffs. "No, no Sherlock, please don't cry." Sherlock nods again and rubs her eyes. "Alright. Letter. Father. Not until you're older. Understand?" Sherlock nods and Mycroft hugs her. "I'll see you again, alright?"

"Okay." Mycroft turns Sherlock towards The Wall with a hand on her shoulder and gives her a little shove. She gets to the wall and turns back. Mycroft waves and Sherlock smiles tightly, then crosses back into Wall.


	2. Chapter 2

_Plink!_ _Plink!_

Sherlock straightens her dress and grips the limp, and, frankly, pathetic, flowers tighter. She turns her face up towards the window with a smile when she hears it creek open. Three blonde girls poke their heads out, all chattering and giggling, which abruptly stops when they see Sherlock.

" _Oh,_ it isn't Humphrey. It's just Sherlock. What do you want now, Sherlock?" Victoria shouts.

"Well, I- that is," she gestures to the flowers in her hand, "I was wondering if-"

"Oh, _do_ step down, Sherlock, you're embarrassing yourself," Humphrey says from down the street as he comes her way, fancy three-piece suit and walking cane making him look absurdly out of place.

"Hello, Humphrey," the three girls shout down, back to giggling and chattering away. Sherlock huffs a breath through her nose and stares Humphrey down.

"Oh, _god_ Sherlock were these actually for Victoria?" He snatches the flowers out of her hand and tosses them onto the ground. "I mean, it's like you're not even _trying_." Sherlock flushes and glares at him. Humphrey taps her foot with his walking stick. "Off you go now." Sherlock kicks it away. Humphrey turns and faces her. "Sherlock? Walk. Away." Sherlock just stares harder and picks up a sturdy looking stick and brandishes it like a sword. Humphrey scoffs and shakes his head at the ground, then suddenly strikes at her, catching her off guard. Victoria and her friends all call from the window, and Sherlock regains her footing. About ten seconds later she's landed on her arse with Humphrey's walking stick pressing into her breastbone. She huffs again and stands, smacking the cane out of her way and shoving past Humphrey roughly.

The next day, Sherlock is working at Mr. Monday's Groceries. An old man places to bundles of herbs on the counter and starts to rummage around in his pockets. Sherlock sees wavy blonde hair in the corner of her eye and when she looks up, Victoria's walking towards the counter, ignoring the line.

"Hello, Sherlock," she says, smiling brightly and fluttering her eyelashes. Sherlock smiles in what she hopes is a charming manner and ignores the man at the counter

"He- hello, Victoria," Sherlock stutters and mentally kicks herself.

"A pound of fowl, please," she says.

"Yes- yes of course." Sherlock moves to grab what she orders as she sprouts off her list which includes flour, potatoes, and chocolate.

Sherlock places everything on the counter and asks, "May I perhaps. See you tonight?"

Victoria puts a finger to her chin and says, "No, but you can walk me home."

"Now?" Victoria nods and smiles. "Yes, of course. Now," Sherlock says, and she only realizes after she is returning from Victoria's home that one: Victoria only let her walk her home so that she could carry everything and two: Sherlock walked out on the job. Oh no. She runs back to the store.

 

Sherlock stares at her own reflection on a pan hanging by the fireplace. "Father, I lost my job. Father, I-. Father. I'm so sorry, but-"

"You lost your job." Father says from the doorway of the kitchen and Sherlock closes her eyes in defeat. "I heard."

"Yes. I'm sorry, father." She explains what happened and sighs. "Mr. Monday is write. Maybe I am just deluding myself. I'm never going to be good enough for Victoria-"

"Hold on, he said that? That's ridiculous, of course you are." Sherlock smiles and sighs again.

"I'm not like. _Humphrey_ ," she says.

"Who cares! It's better that way. You are better than him"

_Plink! Plink!_

Sherlock stands on the street outside of Victoria's house. She straightens her dress and smiles up where Victoria will appear. Victoria sticks her head out and sighs when she sees Sherlock.

"Sherlock, I _told you_ -"

"I know, you told me not to come. But I've got a surprise for you!" Victoria turns and shuts the window. "No, Victor- wait!" Sherlock turns around and walks down the street. Suddenly a hand is wrapped around her bicep and and warm body is pressed against her side. 

"It isn't my birthday for another _week_ , you know," Victoria says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to try and update this fic once a week (on tuesdays)! i already have chapters 3 and 4 written and i know where i'm going with the rest of them so this will buy me time. thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> i've been feeling bad about my writing lately but especially w/ pick a star. sorry that i keep posting other stuff but i've been super excited to start this one


End file.
